Mi primer e inesperado amor
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Un fic de IEGo en el que tú eres la protagonista. Tú x Tsurugi. NO YAOI. Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es un nuevo fic, espero que os guste, y he recibido ayuda de una amiguita jeje, aquí la información de TN (tu nombre)**

_TN: es la hija de Kazemaru. Su pelo es de un brilloso rojo esmeralda, heredado de su madre, y sus ojos son de color avellana como los de su padre,tiene la tez clarita,es bastante alta (1,69) y esta bien desarrollada. Suele ser tranquila como su padre,pero en ocasiones se vuelve fría como el mismísimo hielo. Con sus amigos es más amable,tierna y cariñosa. Tiene un extraño don que le permite controlar todo lo que la rodea, incluyendo tanto objetos,como la naturaleza de su alrededor.

**Por cierto,y como ya abréis notado,este fic será de IEGo, ¿por qué?, muy simple, no he leído ni encontrado nunca un fic de TN sobre IEGo, por eso me entraron ganas de hacerlo ^ - ^. Bueno,el cap. **

**Nota: El fic se ambientará más o menos cuando van camino de la final. Las Técnicas de TN tendrán el nombre en español.**

**_(* - *)_**

**Capítulo 1**

Ishido: (TN) ya sabes lo que hay que hacer...- con una mirada fría-

Tú: Sí...Seitei...

Ishido: - sonriendo.-

**_(* - *)_**

Era por la mañana en Raimon, y como siempre, estaban teniendo su entrenamiento matutino.

Tenma: ¡Shinsuke!- pasándole el balón al más bajito.-

Shinsuke: Buen pase, Tenma.

Shindou: ¡Sangoku allá va! ¡Fortissimo!- lanzando a portería.

Sangoku: ¡Bien hecho Shindou!

TN estaba en la entrada del Raimon mirando el gran rayo que tenía justo en frente.

Tú: Secundaria... Raimon...- sonriendo con maldad.- Acabaré contigo de una vez...- caminando hacia dentro.

Kurama: - lanzando el balón muy alto y perdiéndose en los arbustos.- Tenma... ve tu...

Tenma: ¡Porque yo!- exclamando.- Voy...- subiendo por las escaleras.

TN estaba mirando el entrenamiento, justo cuando Tenma, comenzó a hablarle.

Tenma: Hola.

Tú: Hola...

Tenma: ¿Eres nueva?- te preguntó.-

Tú: Si, he venido hoy mismo, soy de primer año.- contestaste.-

Tenma: ¿Y cual es tu nombre? Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma.

Tú: Yo soy... (TN)

Tenma: Bonito nombre... (TN)-Tenma miró la belleza que poseía la chica-Y...¿te transfirieron aquí?

Tú: si...por que...me gustaría unirme al club de fútbol del Raimon-dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa de cariño.

Tenma: ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Ven,te presentaré a todo el equipo!-fue andando hacia el campo de fútbol, y tú le seguiste. Andásteis un poco y llegásteis al campo,pero tú no contabas con que él estuviera allí,nada más ni nada menos que el 'traidor' del Sector V,Tsurugi Kyousuke. Las miradas de los dos se encontraron,y tú le miraste de forma tan fría que él desvió la mirada al instante-chicos ella es (TN)...

Tú: (TN) Kazemaru-todos abrieron los ojos como platos al oír tu apellido. Incluido Tsurugi, ya que para él era imposible que la hija de uno de los del Raimon de hace 10 años fuera una SEED,al menos eso es lo que creyó al ver tu mirada, por lo que seguramente te estará vigilando.

Shindou: e-eres...la hija de Kazemaru Ichirouta, uno de los defensas del antiguo Inazuma Japón y uno de los jugadores iniciales del Raimon que revolucionó Japón...-dijo sin salir de su asombro.

Tú: Así es,no se equivoca, Shindou-sempai-dijiste relajadamente.

Kirino: ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-te preguntó el peli-rosa.

Tú: ¡Os habéis vuelto muy famosos! Como no conocer a el 'viento de la revolución'-contestaste fingiendo entusiasmo **(N/A: estás hecha muy buena actriz xD)**.

Tenma: bueno, entonces habrá que esperar a que el entrenador Endou regrese-mencionó Tenma sonriente como siempre.

Estuvistes hablando con todo el equipo un rato hasta que Endou llegó. Este nada más ver tus ojos de color almendra no tardó en reconocerte.

Endou: ¡(TN), cuánto tiempo sin vernos, has crecido un montón!

Tú: Endou-san,han pasado 6 años, es normal que haya crecido. Y bueno...-te pusiste un poco seria-...¿empezamos o no?

Endou: De acuerdo, tienes que pasar a todo el equipo y tirar a la portería.

Te pusiste en el centro del campo, y a la señal de Endou, empezaste a correr a gran velocidad, la cuál era una habilidad que tenía tu padre. Varios miembros del equipo se acercaron a tí,y utilizaste una de las técnicas que heredaste de tu padre.

Tú: ¡Entrada Huracán!**(N/A: se me da fatal describir técnicas, así que solo explicaré las que yo invente :3)**

Pasaste sin problemas a los demás miembros del equipo, y llegaste a la portería. Te preparaste para lanzar tu propia super técnica, recordando lo que te dijo el Seitei:

"_Controla tu fuerza,y no uses las técnicas que aprendiste aquí,sino podrán descubrirte"_

Tú: ¡Wind Demon!-un fuerte viento rojo que empieza a soplar envuelve el balón,tú lo pateas y sale con gran fuerza hacia la portería. Sangoku intenta pararlo pero no lo consigue y marcas gol.

Sangoku: menuda fuerza...¿Qué dice usted, Endou-kantoku?

Endou: (TN) estás dentro. Eres aún más rápida que tu padre, impresionante. Bueno,eso es todo por hoy chicos-el entrenador se marchó y los chicos empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Tú te ibas a ir cuando notaste que alguien te seguía.

Shinsuke: ¿quiénes son sus padres?- preguntando al entrenador.

Endou: Kazemaru Ichirouta.- contestando mientras te miraba y te sonreía.- Y una buena amiga mía, del antiguo club de fútbol.

Todos se miraron entre si y luego te miraron a ti, tu te ruborizaste un poco y te tapaste el rostro con las manos de la vergüenza. Una de las gerentes del equipo se acercó a ti.

Midori: Oye... (TN) ¿ Quieres que te enseñe los vestuarios femeninos?- preguntándote. Tu quitaste tus manos del rostro, y asentiste, entonces Midori, te llevó los vestuarios femeninos para que te cambiaras de ropa.

**_(* - *)_**

Tú: ¡Guau!- exclamaste viendo los vestuarios femeninos del club de fútbol, eran enormes, pensabas tú.

Midori: ¿Bonitos verdad?- te preguntó Midori mientras tu te quedabas mirando el vestuario.

Tú: Sí... es bonito...¿alguien mas lo usa?- preguntaste a Midori.

Midori: No... por ahora solo tú.. (TN)

Tú: Soy... la primera chica que se une al Raimon..- dijiste.

Midori: Bueno... te dejo que te cambies...- marchándose y dejándote sola. Mientras te quitabas la camiseta, oíste un ruido afuera.

Tú: ¿Hay alguien?- preguntaste pero escuchaste de nuevo el ruido. Te colocaste la camiseta de recambio, y fuiste a inspeccionar la zona.

Aoi: Perdón... ¿te asusté?- te dijo Aoi entrando dentro el vestuario, justo al lado de donde estabas tu.

Tú: Sí... pensaba que eras uno de esos pervertidos...- suspiraste aliviada.

Aoi: No te preocupes...- comentó Aoi mirando sus cosas.- Los del Raimon no son pervertidos... no te preocupes...solo e venido porque e dejado aquí mis cosas... para que los chicos no miren... las notas de sus entrenamientos...

Tú: Menos mal...- cogiendo tu mochila.

Aoi: ¿Y donde vives?

Tú: Con Kaze-oto-san... y Himeko-oka-san...- contestaste cepillándote el cabello con tu mochila en la espalda.

Aoi: Himeko... ese nombre me suena...

Tenma: ¡Aoi! ¡Vámonos ya a casa!- llamó Tenma.

Aoi: ¡Voy! (TN) mañana nos vemos, ¡Matta ne~!- Aoi se despidió de ti, y salió del vestuario para irse con Tenma a su casa.

Tú: Matta ne- dijiste despidiéndote de ella.

Tsurugi: Oye tu...- comenzó a decirte en la puerta del vestuario de las chicas.- Tu cara me suena mucho...

Tú: Pues a mi no me suena nada la tuya...- dijiste un poco ruborizada. Pensaste para ti misma, que ese chico era guapo, bastante guapo...Aunque no podías olvidarte de que el peli-azulado traicionó a el Sector V, cosa que a el Seitei no le gustó nada, y eso significa que a tí tampoco.

Tsurugi: Lo que tu digas... princesa...- marchándose de la puerta del vestuario de las chicas, dejándola ahí plantada, toda sonrojada.

Tú: Si... si que me suena tu cara... Tsurugi... Kyousuke...-pasando de estar sonrojada a estar enfadada.

**_(* - *)_**

Ibas caminando por una de las calles de la ciudad en la que vivías, ibas bastante distraída, y no te diste cuenta, de que... cruzaste la calle con el semáforo en rojo, todos los coches intentaban frenar, pero tu seguías caminando, un coche te iba a atropellar, tu cerraste los ojos, todo pasó tan rápido, que al cabo de dos segundos, escuchaste algo estamparse contra un poste. Pensaste que eras tú, que el coche te había atropellado, pero no... te habían salvado la vida.

Tsurugi: ¿¡Tu estas loca o eres imbécil!?- te gritaron de repente. Tu abriste los ojos y te encontraste tumbada encima de Kyousuke, mientras él te tenía cogida de la cintura.

Tú: Etto...- comenzaste a decir, mientras señalabas con tus dedos los brazos de Tsurugi en tu cintura. Él se sonrojó de repente.

Tsurugi: Bájate...- te pidió. Tú le hiciste caso y te bajaste de encima suya mientras él se levantaba todo sonrojado después de haberte salvado de haber sido atropellada por un coche.

Tú:- te comenzaste a marchar del lugar, pero te giraste para mirar al peli-azulado que se estaba quitando el polvo.- Gracias...- le dijiste sonriendo,esta vez de manera sincera.

Tsurugi: Tks- te miró mal y comenzó a marcharse mientras tú le mirabas con una sonrisa como se marchaba.

**_(* - *)_**

Aoi estaba pensando de que le sonaba tanto el nombre de Himeko.

Aoi: ¡Ya se de que me suena!- saltó de repente la chica.

Tenma: ¿De que te suena?

Aoi: De Hono Himeko, la única chica que jugó en el mundial del Fútbol Frontier, y que descubrieron que era chica en el último partido.- Los otros la miraban con cara de pokerface.-El jugador que llevaba un pañuelo azul en la cabeza... de cabellos rojos... ojos negros...- los otros dos seguían con la misma cara. Aoi se palmeó la cara.- Hono Hio.- dijo.

Shinsuke: ¡Hono Hio! Hubieras empezado por ahí...- la peli-azul se cayó de espaldas al estilo anime.

Aoi: Es que... su nombre verdadero es... Hono Himeko...

Tenma: ¡Por eso me sonaba el tiro de (TN)! Hono Hio tenía una técnica así...

Shinsuke: pero la suya está más avanzada,lo que no entiendo por qué (TN) no se a unido antes al Raimon...

Aoi: Bueno...mañana podemos ir a su casa a hablar con sus padres, o podemos preguntarle a ella.

Tenma y Shinsuke: ¡De acuerdo!-dijeron animados.

**_(* - *)_**

Tú estabas llegando a tu casa pensando en lo que había pasado hoy. Lo que más te horrorizaba era que el 'traidor' **(N/A: ya sabéis a quién me refiero xD) **y tú tendríais que jugar juntos en los partidos, habiendo entonces más posibilidades de que te descubra. Llegaste a tu casa, te quitaste los zapatos y entraste al salón.

Tú: ¡Oto-san, oka-san, ya llegué!-oíste unos pasos en el piso de arriba, luego en las escaleras, y viste a tus padres bajar por estas.

Kazemaru: Hola (Tu apodo)**(N/A: para abreviar Ta para no confundirlo con Tu Apellido)**¿Qué tal el día?

Tú: Bien... pero... casi me atropella un coche...

Himeko: ¿¡Como!?- exclamo tú madre.

Tú: Uno del equipo del Raimon, me ayudo a salir de ahí..- contestaste mientras subías las escaleras para llegar a tu habitación. Cuando entraste, dejaste tus cosas sobre tu cama, cogiste tu móvil, y viste que tenías un mensaje del Seitei: _"Te espero... al caer la tarde, en la torre Inazuma"_

Tú: Me pregunto que querrá decirme Ishido-sama...

_Continuará..._

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, y me haría super mega hiper feliz que me dejárais reviews ^ - ^. Sin más me despido.**

**Sayoooooo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola holita a todosss!~ Aquí os traigo el segundo capi de 'Mi primer e inesperado amor' es que he tenido que reescribirlo un montón de veces...^ - ^''. A lo que vamos,la conti :)**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,solo me pertenece Keyla Kazemaru.**_

**_(* - *)_**

_**RECORDEMOS...**_

Tú: Uno del equipo del Raimon, me ayudo a salir de ahí..- contestaste mientras subías las escaleras para llegar a tu habitación. Cuando entraste, dejaste tus cosas sobre tu cama, cogiste tu móvil, y viste que tenías un mensaje del Seitei: _"Te espero... al caer la tarde, en la torre Inazuma"_

Tú: Me pregunto que querrá decirme Ishido-sama...

**_(* - *)_**

**Capítulo 2**

Te levantaste de tu cama, saliste de tu cuarto y bajaste.

Tú: Oka-san,voy dar un paseo, hace bastante calor aquí...

Himeko: De acuerdo,pero no vuelvas muy tarde,y ten cuidado-te dijo con una sonrisa.

Tú: De acuerdo.

Saliste de tu casa y fuiste con paso rápido hacia la torre de Inazuma, ya que no querías hacer esperar a el Seitei. Cuando llegaste viste a Ishido apoyado en la baranda que da vista a la ciudad. Se giró y te miró con una sonrisa que no es normal en él.

Tú: ¿Se le ofrece algo Ishido-sama?

Ishido: Dime algo (TN)...¿Tú harías todo lo que yo te pidiera?-dijo acercándose.

Tú: Por supuesto, me uní al Sector V para serviros por mi propia voluntad-el peli-crema te miró de una manera que hizo que te pusieras nerviosa y sonrió con lujuria.

Ishido: Entonces puedo hacer esto libremente...-acercó mucho su rostro con el tuyo, como reacción tu te sonrojaste. Te cogió de la cintura y te besó. Una cálida sensación recorrió tu cuerpo e hizo por instinto que pasaras tus brazos por su cuello. Cuando se os acabó el aire, os separasteis sin deshacer el abrazo,tu sonrojada y él con una sonrisa más grande que la de antes.-Te amo (TN).

Tú:-En estado de shock-I-ishido-sama...-tu corazón va a mil por hora y estás sonrojada y nerviosa.-yo...no sé que decir...-dijiste jugando con los dedos de tus manos.

Ishido: (TN)...¿correspondes mis sentimientos?-te preguntó subiendo una de sus manos de tu cintura a tu mejilla y comenzando a acariciarla.

Tú:-Le abrazaste colocando tu cabeza en su pecho y sonreíste-si...usted me gusta Ishido-sama...

Ishido: Me alegro...-te volvió a besar y comenzasteis a andar cogidos de la mano.

**_(* - *)_**

Tú no llegabas a casa, y tu padre llamó a tu hermana melliza para que fuera a buscarte al Raimon.

Kazemaru: Keyla,¿podrías ir a buscar a tu hermana? Quizá a ido al Raimon...

Keyla: Claro oto-san-dijo una chica de cabellos azulados como los de su padre, y ojos negros como los de su madre de tez normal y de tu misma edad. Salió y se dirigió al Raimon. Cuando llegó vió a Tenma junto a el equipo,y corrió a abrazarlo.- Tenma-kun~

Tenma:-Se da la vuelta-Keyla-chan-corresponde el abrazo-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Keyla: Si...una pregunta¿mi hermana está por aquí?

Tenma: (TN)...no,se fué y no ha vuelto...

Keyla: vaya, ya es la segunda vez en la semana que salgo ha buscarla y no esta donde dice...

De repente llegan dos chicos,un pelinegro de ojos del mismo color y un rubio de ojos rojos(¿?).

¿?1: Hola Tenma,chicos.

Tenma: ¡Shuu! Qué alegria.

¿?2: Cuánto tiempo,¿Eh, Tsurugi?

Tsurugi: Lo mismo digo Hakuryuu...¿Por qué están aquí?

Shuu: Hemos venido a avisarles.

Shindou: ¿De qué?

Hakuryuu: El Sector V ha creado un nuevo equipo, y viene a por vosotros. Lo hacen llamar Death Kiss.

Tenma: Da igual los equipos que vengan a por nosotros, les venceremos.

Shuu: Ese equipo no es normal...mira-le enseña una gran herida que tiene en su hombro derecho.

Kirino: Dios mío...

Hakuryuu: Su capitana es más fuerte que Tsurugi, Shuu y yo juntos, y en velocidad no les gana nadie.

Sangoku: Habrá que tener cuidado.

Keyla: Hmm...esto es demasiado extraño...

Shuu: ¿Qué es extraño?

Keyla: Que no hayan llegado ya a enfrentar al Raimon...y si no lo han hecho es por que seguro que...habrá un infiltrado...

¿?: Eres muy lista, Key-chan. Vaya,cuánto tiempo Shindou-kun, Kirino-kun-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una chica de cabellos verdes esmeralda hasta la cadera,bastante alta y desarrollada,de tez morenilla y unos profundos ojos de color rosa fucsia con una sonrisa burlona. Shuu y Hakuryuu abrieron los ojos como platos.

Keyla: Lía...

Shuu: Ella es...

Hakuryuu: La sub-capitana de Death Kiss...-todos se sorprendieron, pero sobre todo Keyla, y Shindou y Kirino, ya que era su amiga de la infancia.

Lía: Vaya, que cara se os quedó-dijo burlona- pues si supiérais quién es la capitana, jajajajajaja-empezó a reir a carcajada limpia. De la nada llegas tú después de haber estado un rato con Ishido.

Tú: Ya basta Lía.

Lía: Como diga capitana.

Keyla: nee-chan...-Keyla bajó la cabeza decepcionada, pero luego la levantó con enojo en su mirada- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Le prometimos a oto-san y a oka-san que por encima de todo lucharíamos por el fútbol de verdad!-un gran viento se empieza a formar alrededor de Keyla, y sus ojos pasan de ser negros a ser celestes.

Tú: no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas Keyla- chasqueaste los dedos, Lía cerró los ojos y sus manos obtuvieron un brillo verde. Al momento Keyla es rodeada por ramas.

Keyla: así no me detendrás-da una palmada y crea un tornado que levanta mucho polvo y destruye las ramas. Tú y Lía aprovechasteis ese momento para iros. Cuando se disipo todo el polvo ya os habíais ido.-Maldita sea, se han escapado...-todos estaban en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tenma: K-keyla,¿p-puedes explicarnos que ha pasado?

La mencionada les contó que ella controla el viento, y su hermana cualquier objeto o cosa de su alrededor, que esos poderes fueron heredados de su abuela, y desde cuando los tienen, entre otras cosas. Decidieron irse y no contar nada de lo sucedido a nadie.

**_(* - *)_**

Después de que os fuerais le echaste la bronca a Lía por haberse descubierto, y como consecuencia, a tí también. Llamaste a Ishido, le contaste lo sucedido, y te dijo que te fueras a vivir con él mientras tanto. Llegaste a tu casa, entraste a tu cuarto por la ventana, hiciste la maleta con lo necesario y te fuiste a la torre Inazuma, donde te estaría esperando él.

**_(* - *)_**

Tsurugi se dirígia a casa con Hakuryuu y Shuu, pensando.

Tsurugi: _"Cómo no me di cuenta antes...quizá con lo linda que es no me fije bien...espera..¡Pero que digo! Lo que me faltaba...enamorarme de (TN)...aunque...la verdad es que siento bastante atracción por ella...Haré lo que sea para liberarla de las manos del Sector V"_

**_(* - *)_**

Keyla llego a casa con los ojos cristalizados. El enterarse que tú formas parte del Sector la ha dejado muy mal.

Himeko: Cielo...¿estás bien?-en eso llegó Kazemaru.

Keyla: mi nee-chan...todo este tiempo...ha formado parte del Sector V...-la oji-negra se lanzó a los brazos de sus padre y comenzó a llorar.

_Continuará..._

**¿Qué os pareció, eh? Vaya sorpresa os tenía preparada jejejejejeje. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y gomen a todos por haber tardado tanto TT-TT,no me llegaba la imaginación.**

**Chaooooooo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola... gomenasai! Se que he tardado mucho... pero estaba estancada y tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, pero ayer me dije -Patricia mañana vas a escribir si o sí- Y pues eso... ¡Aquí me tenéis! Jeje, el disclaimer :D**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni tampoco Kaori ni Mizuki Kidou, estas Oc's le pertenecen a Valen Mizukoshi.**_

**Aclaraciones: * ... * pensamientos**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

(Al día siguiente con TN)

Te levantaste sintiendo algo cálido rodear tu cintura, te giraste y viste a Ishido todavía durmiendo abrazado a ti. Miraste el reloj de pared que estaba enfrente tuya: las 6:00 a.m. Suspiraste y volviste a mirar a Ishido. Su cabello color crema y su piel morena, esos rasgos ya los habías visto, pero ¿dónde? O mejor dicho ¿en quién? Tan sumida estabas en tus pensamientos que no notaste cuando Ishido te estaba mirando con una sonrisa, a lo que tu también sonreíste.

Ishido: Buenos días amor.

Tú: Buenos días Ishido -te inclinaste un poco y le diste un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ishido: ¿Qué tal has dormido? Después de lo de ayer...

Tú: No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, pero... -te levantaste y miraste al suelo-

Ishido: ¿Pero? -preguntó el levantándose y acercándose a tí.

Tú: será mejor que no vaya a Raimon en unos días... hasta que se suavicen las cosas...

Ishido: Esta bien -se acerca a tí y te besa- es temprano, vamos a dormir un rato más.

Tú: Vale.

(En la entrada de Raimon) (Más tarde)

Hakuryuu y Shuu llegan a Raimon, y este último mira a todos lados extrañado.

Hakuryuu: ¿Ocurre algo Shuu?

Shuu: Si... todo está demasiado tranquilo... ¿Dónde estará Keyla?

Hakuryuu: Tienes razón... iremos a verla después de la escuela.

Shuu: Si.

(En la clase de Shindou y Kirino)

Profesor: Alumnos, hoy tenemos una compañera nueva en clase, adelante -entra Lía con una sonrisa, y Shindou y Kirino se quedan impactados.

Lía: Encantada de conoceros, me llamo Lía Nanami, y espero llevarme bien con todos.

Profesor: Muy bien, siéntate entre Kirino y Shindou.

Lía: Ok.

(En el aeropuerto de Inazuma)

Bajaba Yukimura de un avión junto a dos chicas de 15 y 13 años respectivamente. La primera era de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, ojos rojos como la sangre, de los que es imposible apartar la vista, tez clara, mide 1,69, y con cuerpo de modelo muy bien desarrollado, de nombre Kaori. La segunda llamada Mizuki, y hermana pequeña de Kaori, tiene el cabello ondulado de color violeta, largo hasta la mitad del torso, ojos grises casi transparentes, mide 1,65 y esta muy desarrollada para su edad, tiene una sonrisa traviesa adornando siempre su rostro, es de tez clara y tiene un aire curioso e inocente.

Yukimura: Porfin llegamos.

Kaori: Si... ahora hay que ir a Raimon.

Mizuki: ¡Vamoss!- cogió a Yukimura y a Kaori y salieron corriendo a Raimon.

(En casa de la familia Kazemaru)

Himeko intentaba inutilmente que Keyla saliera de su cuarto a desayunar, por lo menos, ya que con la depresión que tenía no iría hoy a la secundaria.

Himeko: Cariño... no te puedes descuidar así, imagínate si vienen tus amigos... o tu novio a visitarte...

Al instante se abrió la puerta, y una molesta y deprimida Keyla todavía en pijama salía.

Keyla: Esta bien oka-san... y ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tengo novio... -dijo bajando las escaleras.

Himeko: -susurrando- No... por ahora jejeje

(En Raimon en el descanso)

Tsurugi: * _Me pregunto dónde está TN... Quizá este con Ishido... vah, eso es una locura... a lo mejor se fue a God Eden... para que si ya hemos visto su inmesa fuerza... ¡Ya sé! Le puedo pedir su número a su hermana... pero no a venido hoy... que puedo hacer... *_

Hakuryuu: ¡Eh, Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: ¿Eh?

Shuu: Después de clases iremos a visitar a Keyla, ¿vienes con nosotros luego?

Tsurugi: hmm... de acuerdo.

(En ese mismo momento en otro lugar de Raimon)

Lía: vaya... Shindou-kun, Kirino-kun, no esperaba que vinierais a hablar conmigo.

Shindou: déjate de rodeos, ¿Por qué haces esto, dime?- A Lía se le borró su típica sonrisa burlona al instante.

Lía: Tu no sabes lo que he tenido que sufrir... por culpa de niños ingratos que se creen superiores a los demás... desde que me mudé... siempre jugaba sola... porque "Nadie quiere jugar con una niña"... tú no sabes lo que se siente... y más cuando entras en primaria y no te dejan entrar al club del deporte que amas por ser niña... VOSOTROS NO TENÉIS IDEA -gritó lo último dándole un puñetazo a la pared.

Kirino: Lía... tienes razón... pero ese no es motivo para unirse a un proyecto que lo único que hace es impedir que se juegue el fútbol de verdad, el fútbol libre.

Lía: ¿Crees que no quiero jugar al fútbol libre? ¿Crees que me he unido al Sector V para destruirlo? Yo sólo quería jugar y demostrarle a todos que las chicas también pueden jugar... yo no me quería sentir sola de nuevo... -dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar justo cuando suena el timbre de clases.

Kirino: Shindou... quédate con Lía, yo os cubro.

Shindou: Arigatou, Kirino -el mencionado se marcha. El castaño se acerca y abraza a Lía.

Lía: Shindou-kun... -se sonroja un poco.

Shindou: Lía... dime cómo puedo ayudarte -dijo alejandose un poco sin romper el abrazo, para mirarla a los ojos.

Lía: Bueno... no lo sé... aunque... ¿recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos de pequeños?

Shindou: -sonrojado- ¿la de... que cuando no volvieramos a encontrar... te daría... u-un b-b-beso?

Lía: Ajá, bueeeeeno... estoy esperando desde ayer ¿sabes?

Shindou tragó saliva, Lía cerró los ojos, sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que...

Profesor: ¡Ustedes dos deberían estar en clase!- dijo el maestro acercandose con muy malas pulgas.

Shindou: Lía...

Lía: ¡Corre!

Los dos salieron corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo.

(Después de clases)

Hakuryuu, Shuu y Tsurugi, se dirigieron nada más terminar las clases a casa de TN y Keyla para ver como estaba esta última.

Llamaron al timbre, y Himeko les abrío, lo que les dejó asombrados, ya que les recordaba mucho a Hono Hio, un jugador del TFI de hace 10 años.

Himeko: Hola, vaya vosotros debéis de ser amigos de Keyla y TN ¿Cierto?

Los tres: Si.

Himeko: no os quedéis ahí, pasad que enseguida llamo a Keyla, ojalá se alegre un poco...

Entraron, pasaron al salon, se sentaron en el sofá y Himeko fue a la cocina. Al rato traía una bandeja con galletas de todo tipo, al parecer recién hechas, y luego se asomo a las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

Himeko: ¡Keyla-chan, tienes visita, y he hecho galletas! -Al segundo bajo la mencionada, que estaba vestida con un vestido celeste de manga corta y unos zapatitos blancos.

Keyla: ¿Are? ¡Ah, hola Shuu-kun, Hakuryuu-kun, Tsurugi-kun! ¿Oka-san y las galletas?

Himeko: están ahí, que bien que te hayas puesto de mejor humor. Bueno, yo vuelvo a la cocina -se fue.

Keyla: -comiendo una galleta- ñam * - * oka-san hace las mejores galletas del mundo.

Hakuryuu: Keyla ¿Tu madre por casualidad no será...?

Keyla: Sip, ella era Hono Hio en el TFI de hace 10 años.

Los otros tres: Vaya...

Shuu: Y ¿como estás? Digo, ¿por qué no has ido a la escuela, estás mal?

Keyla: No, estoy perfectamente... pero estoy muy triste por lo de mi hermana... y como se ha ido... la echo mucho de menos...

Tsurugi: Oye Keyla... ¿Tienes su número de móvil? -la nombrada asintió- ¿Me lo puedes dar? Voy a intentar hablar con ella...

Keyla: Ok, a tí seguro que te escucha, Tsurugi -Keyla se levanto y subió a por su móvil. Tsurugi se fijó en una foto un poco antigua, en la que estaban Kazemaru y Himeko de jóvenes, con dos bebés en los brazos. Uno de ellos con el pelo celeste y el otro con el cabello rojo esmeralda. No se podía saber el color de los ojos, ya que los tenían cerrados, pero sonreían felices en los brazos de sus padres. Entoces supuso que eran Keyla y TN de bebés.

Shuu: Son Keyla y TN de pequeñas, ¿no?.

Keyla: Sip, somos nosotras dos- dijo apareciendo de la nada sobresaltando a lso otros- Esa foto es de 6 meses después de lo del TFI.

Hakuryuu: Entonces tu madre ya estaba embaraza cuando jugó, ¿no?

Keyla: Ajá. Tsurugi toma -le da un papelito con tu número de teléfono.

Tsurugi: gracias, chicos, si me disculpáis- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Shuu: no te preocupes, nosotros nos quedamos acompañando a Keyla- Hakuryuu asintió. Entonces Tsurugi salió de la casa, y te manda un mensaje que dice "Nos vemos en la torre de metal a las 20:00. Es urgente".

(En casa de Ishido con TN)

Estabas leyendo un libro tranquilamente cuando te fijas en una foto de hace 10 años, en la que aparecen tus padres junto a los demás miembros del Inazuma Japan, y te fijas en uno de sus compañeros de equipo, concretamente en Goenji Shuuya. De repente abres los ojos sorprendida. Ya sabes de donde te suenan esos rasgos de Ishido. ¡¿Ishido es Goenji?! Cuando vas a llamar a Ishido para preguntarle te llega un mensaje de alguien anónimo citándote en la torre de metal. Te vistes con una camiseta de hombro caído blanca, unos shorts y unas convers negras. Sales de casa de Ishido y vas a la torre de metal, encontrandote con la persona que menos quieres ver en este momento. Nada más ni nada menos que con Tsurugi.

Tú: Je, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Tsurugi: Tu hermana me lo dio. Y por cierto, esta muy deprimida ¿sabes? -te contestó seriamente.

Tú: Tsk, y que, se recuperará.

Tsurugi: No, tu madre nos a dicho que hasta que hemos llegado solo a salido de su cuarto para desayunar y comer, nada más.

Tú: ¿Y a tí que te importa?

Tsurugi: Me importa porque al menos tu tienes a tu hermana a tu lado, me importa porque tu hermana se preocupa por tí, cosa que otros no hacen – dijo mientras se acerca y te agarra de cintura. Se acerca a tu oído y susurra- me importa porque me gustas, y mucho- dicho, te cogió del mentón y te besó.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo, no se de donde he sacado la inspiración, pero bue. Aquí lo traje al fin. Pronto iré subiendo contis de mis otros fics, y espero que os haya gustado :3**

**Chaooooo~**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
